Sweet Dreams are Made of These
by Mija-Lenron
Summary: In Episode Four of Season Four, did any of you wish something ELSE had happened during Eric's dream sequence?  I know I did.  This two-parter shows what I would have liked to happen.  Enjoy!  Warning: Smut.
1. Who Am I To Disagree?

**In yesterday's episode of True Blood, did any of you want something ELSE to happen in Eric's dream sequence? I did.**

**What follows is a two-parter of pure smut, with maybe a tiny side of plot thrown in. It switches perspectives halfway through, which would seem to not make sense since it is Eric's dream, but I promise you that I explain it later!**

**This is my first True Blood fanfic, so I hope I stay true to the characters. You'll have to let me know!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>The stairs creaked a little as he neared the second floor landing, and he paused for a moment, listening for any sounds to signal that she had woken up. He had that tight feeling in his chest that came when he was doing something he knew he shouldn't be doing. But along with that, he had excited butterflies in his gut – adrenaline, he guessed. He only wanted to see her… no harm in that.<p>

Hearing only the loud chirps of cicadas from the trees outside, Eric continued his ascent to the second floor. His bare feet padded across the wooden landing as he made his way down the hall. Was it the door on the left? No, bathroom. The door on the right?

Eric pushed the door open, wincing as the hinges squeaked in protest for the first few inches, silencing for the rest of the way. The slight glow of light from the hallway pooled around Eric's feet, drifted across the room, and settled right at the foot of a double bed. Eric's eyes followed the quilted pattern upwards, finding someone on top of the bed. Sookie.

The sheets were twisted around her body, much of her form uncovered. The heat would be the cause of that. His eyes raked over her form, feeling his body grow warmer – if only slightly – in appreciation. Even though the light from the hall didn't reach her, the blue light from the moon outside shone through the windows, bathing her in the cool light of night. It suited her. Though he couldn't deny that he had loved seeing her tanned skin glow under the sunlight of day…

If only he could touch her… show her how she made him feel… show her the extent of his appreciation for all she had done for him… But he would be patient, even though patience was not his strong suit.

For tonight, Eric would have been content to stand there, in the doorway, watching her sleep - gazing at her still, warm body, her chest rising and falling with each deep breath, her lips slightly parted, her beautiful skin shining in the moonlight - until the sun pushed him back underground.

However, that was, apparently, not in the cards for him.

He felt something brush against his shoulder, and Eric turned sharply, surprised that he hadn't heard anyone approach, to see a man behind him. A man that seemed incredibly familiar in ways that were too deep for him to realize or understand. It was almost as if his very blood recognized this man.

"Hello, Eric," The man said, staring up at him with a sort of fondness like a father would show a son. Then, the way he touched him… No, it was not father-son fondness, it was a look that came when someone much older looked upon someone younger – a charge, a companion, a cared-for individual. Though Eric towered above him, Eric felt small. The man's hand came up to Eric's face, and his fingers brushed against Eric's cheek.

Even through Eric's confusion, he felt his body responding. He had been touched by this man before - his body knew it.

He saw the man's gaze move beyond Eric to what lay in the room behind him. A small smile found its way upon the man's lips, and he moved past Eric into Sookie's bedroom. Eric wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. Something told him this man wasn't dangerous.

Though he wanted Sookie for himself, though he didn't want anyone else touching her, something about this man made him feel that this would be okay. That sharing with him was natural, expected even.

When he brushed his fingertips along Sookie's calf, moving up to her thigh, Eric just stood in the doorway and watched. But when he leaned closer to her, his face only inches away, Eric couldn't take the chance that he might harm her. Though his instincts about this man were telling him otherwise, he couldn't remember one single thing about this stranger. He wasn't about to trust his instincts when Sookie's life could be in danger.

His vampiric speed took him to the other side of Sookie's bed in less than a second, and he pushed the man away from her. "Don't touch her," Eric growled softly, so as to not wake the sleeping fey between the two of them.

"She is beautiful," the man whispered, gazing down at her and then up to Eric, a smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Eric finally asked, his body poised to fend off the stranger if necessary.

Suddenly the stranger's fangs were out, and he was looking down at Sookie like she was his dinner. Then he spoke again, in a completely different language, which somehow Eric could understand.

"_I am Godric. Your maker."_

"My maker?" Eric said softly, piecing it all together. That would explain why Eric felt so connected to this man.

"_Come, Eric," _Godric held out his hand,_ "Drink with me. We will drain her and walk in the sun together."_

"No." Eric would not. He would never. Though his refusal sounded weak, even to his own ears.

Godric's eyes narrowed slightly, and he glanced down at Sookie once more. His hand reached out to her, brushing her hair from her face. Eric tensed as Godric touched her, his muscles clenched, waiting for Godric to make the wrong move.

"_You have feelings for this… girl, Eric?"_

Eric didn't need to think about his response. He knew the answer. "Yes. She has been kind to me…"

"_And so killing her would fill you with guilt."_

"No!" Eric said a little too loud. His eyes darted to Sookie, seeing no change in her breathing patterns. "Yes," Eric continued, his voice quieter than before, "but that's not the only reason."

Godric raised a brow, signaling for Eric to continue.

"She is beautiful. She is beautiful, kind, and honest. I could never harm her… I would never harm her. I only want to… I only want to show her how much I appreciate everything she has done for me."

There was silence for a few moments, the two vampires studying each other, before Godric responded. "_You do not love her, my child. That I can tell. We cannot love. We are damned."_ He sounded almost sad.

Eric shook his head, refusing to believe it. He may not love her now, but he knew that something was growing in him… Something that may very well become love later, even if this vampire believed it couldn't exist. "She will be my redeemer," Eric whispered, looking down at his blonde goddess. He truly believed that too, he realized. He found himself sitting on the bed beside her, longing to slip his hand in hers, feeling the warmth of her palm against his cool one, but he dared not, in fear of her waking, and in fear of what she would do after.

"You said you want to show her your appreciation?" Godric said, speaking in English now, mirroring Eric by sitting opposite him on the bed.

Eric nodded, touching his thumb to the back of her hand, brushing it slowly against her skin.

"Why don't you?"

Eric looked up at his maker then, frowning. "How?"

Godric laughed, shaking his head. "You really have changed, Eric. Well then, let me guide you. I can help you remember what I have taught you in the past. Together, we can show her just how much you… _appreciate_ her. And by the time this is over, we will both have tasted her. In more ways than one, my child."

Eric felt warmth rush into his body again. He knew what Godric was talking about now. He felt a low thrumming, a pulse almost if that were possible, begin between his legs. His eyes darkened, and this time, Eric's fangs pushed down. He glanced at his maker, feeling slightly embarrassed, but Godric's fangs were out as well. "It's natural, Eric. As I'm sure you have found, it happens when we are lustful."

Eric knew this to be true, having experienced it a few times since his memory left him. He watched as Godric slipped his shirt off, tearing it into a few strips. "What is that for?"

"She's not going to be too happy about this at first, Eric. But before long her protests will fade away." Godric flashed Eric a knowing smile, and handed him a strip of his shirt. He slowly lifted Sookie's right arm, tying the strip around it, and then tying it to the top iron bar of her headboard.

Eric felt that this was wrong, but he knew that Sookie would protest when she woke. If tying her up kept her still long enough for their attentions to really sink in, he knew she wouldn't be telling them to stop. So, he did the same to Sookie's left wrist, tying it securely to the headboard.

"What now, Godric?"

* * *

><p>Something felt good. It was like… a tingling sensation. She could feel her body growing hotter, and yet she could feel cool spots along her thigh and her chest. She inhaled sharply as something cool hit her breasts, her nipples growing hard at the sudden change in temperature. She felt cloth running up her thighs and up to her stomach. Then she felt something like fingers press between her legs.<p>

Sookie's eyes flew open, and she screamed in surprise at what she saw. Eric Northman was staring at her, his mouth hovering just above her breast, which was no longer covered by her nightgown. Her eyes adjusted a bit more to the dark, and she gasped at what she saw behind Eric. Godric was straddling her legs, one hand between her thighs, the other holding her nightgown up at her stomach.

The first thing that happened, besides the surprised yell, was a sharp spike in her arousal. Two, extremely good looking, half naked men in bed with her, waking her up by touching her, was definitely something that Sookie had had plenty of fantasies about. Slowly finding her way through the surprise and sudden arousal, Sookie could finally form words, and she was glad they sounded stronger than she felt.

"Just what do you think you are doing, Eric Northman? And Godric, not that I don't have a scolding for you too, but what the hell are you doing here? You died! I saw it!"

Eric's response was to bring his hand up, running his thumb over her right nipple. A jolt shot from his hand down to where Godric's hand was hovering, and Sookie swallowed, keeping herself together.

"Not everything is what it appears to be," was Godric's answer, a sly grin on his face. Right. Cryptic. Great.

"Okay, well, I'm happy to see you're alive- erm… back – and well, but you two really need to get the hell off of me and get out of my room." Sookie started to sit up, but found that her hands were not above her head on her pillow like she originally thought. She turned her head, finding her wrist tied to her headboard, with barely any room to move. Her head whipped to the other side, finding the same thing with the other wrist. Sookie tugged them experimentally a couple times, feeling no change. She pulled harder, and then she was yanking at them, struggling to rip her wrists free. "What the hell is this? Let me go!"

"Just relax, Sookie," She heard Eric say. "We aren't going to hurt you. You're safe."

Her eyes darted to him and she glared at him as hard as she could, trying to will him with her anger to let her go. "Eric, no offense, but when I wake up tied to my bed with two vampires on top of me, **safe** is not the word I'd choose to describe what I'm feeling."

"What are you feeling, then?" Godric asked. Sookie turned her attention to him, just as he pressed his thumb onto her clit through her underwear. Sookie gasped, despite trying to keep herself collected. She saw their smirks at her reaction, and she knew she had to get this to stop now before her arousal got the better of her.

"Okay, you've had your fun, now you need to stop. This is completely inappropriate." She turned to Eric, hoping that he would listen to her. "Eric, you know better than this. You know that you can't just do this to someone! You need someone's trust and permission to do something like this, and if you force me into this, by God Eric, I will never trust you again."

She saw Eric's smile falter, and she knew she had him. "If you let me go now, we can forget this ever happened. Things can go back to normal."

Sookie watched as he turned to Godric, questioningly, and sighed in relief. They were going to let her go. Eric wouldn't risk her being mad at him, not when she was his safety net in all this mess. She heard them start to talk in a different language, and her relief faded a bit. Sookie had gotten so used to knowing everything that people were doing, talking about, or thinking whenever she wanted, that this annoyed her beyond most anything she could think of. She already couldn't read their minds, and now they had to talk in a different language in front of her? God damn it, she was the one tied to the bed! Didn't she get some say in this?

"Hey!" she said loudly, trying to get their attention focused on her again. "Come on, you both know this isn't right. Let me go." She waited a few moments, and when they didn't move, she added, "Now."

Again, nothing. They just stared at her.

"You need to relax." With Godric's comment, Eric started laughing.

This was not going the way Sookie wanted it to go. "This isn't funny!" she said, pulling at her restraints. This only made Eric laugh harder.

"We aren't going to harm you. Eric simply wants to say thank you for your hospitality. I am here to help."

"Well, you're welcome Eric, now get off!" She punctuated the last word with a forceful jerk of her leg, hoping to kick Godrick off, or at least land somewhere sensitive, but his hands were suddenly pinning her legs down to the mattress.

Sookie's arousal was almost completely gone. It was being replaced with anger, and a touch of fear. She didn't like feeling helpless. This was just about as helpless as she could get. She knew her life wasn't in danger, or her fairy light or whatever it was would come to help her. But in this sort of situation, she was just stuck. What exactly were they planning on doing as a thank you? She'd only had sex with one man after all – she didn't think she could fit two. And with vampire speed… God, they'd rip her apart!

"Calm down." Eric's voice rose above her mini panic attack, and his fingers came up to brush against her cheek. "I promise we won't hurt you, Sookie. Relax." His eyes were so honest, and so innocent; it was hard not to believe him.

Godric started to move again and Sookie tensed, causing Godric to freeze in place. Eric held up his hand, and Godric moved back, giving Eric room. Eric placed his hand on Sookie's stomach, and goosebumps appeared around it, her warm body reacting to the cold of his flesh. Sookie watched as his hand slowly moved upwards to cup her breast, his hand seeming so large against her body. "Relax, Sookie," Eric whispered, leaning towards her. He searched her eyes, almost asking for permission, which made Sookie laugh inwardly. NOW he wanted permission. Then he leaned in some more, slowly, and his lips pressed against hers.

Sookie wasn't used to doing anything like this in front of an audience, and she suddenly felt nervous. But Eric was being gentle with her. He moved his lips to the corner of her mouth, and then over to her ear, nibbling lightly on her earlobe, sending little shocks through her body. "Eric," she started, trying weakly to protest one last time, but he simply whispered, "Shh…" in her ear and she quieted.

He moved further down, reaching her neck. Again, Sookie tensed, but he didn't bite her. Eric pulled the skin into his mouth, sucking on it, rolling the muscles under it with his tongue. His explorations continued, and when he reached that point where her neck ended and her shoulder began, Sookie couldn't help a sigh as his teeth pressed against her most sensitive nerves.

Her hands clenched as Eric pressed down a little harder, sucking, pushing the muscles and the nerves together and apart. Her arousal slowly started to build again, and she felt her body start to sink down into the mattress. Eric's hand ran over her breast, his palm catching on her nipple, and she bit down on her lower lip. Her nipples grew hard once more, begging for his attentions. He took one between his thumb and index finger, lightly rolling it between the two of them, and then giving it a quick pinch. Sookie gasped and her back arched a bit, heat pooling between her legs.

She felt his hair brush against her shoulder as his head moved down towards her chest. She felt his lips lightly press against her skin, his eyelashes against her collarbone, and his fingers dancing over her stomach. He kissed a trail down to her breast before taking the center in his mouth. Sookie arched into him, his tongue flicking her nipple, his teeth rolling it lightly before coming down harder – only slightly – just hard enough for it to border that fine line between pain and pleasure. Sookie couldn't help a small moan from passing her lips.

Sookie looked past Eric to Godric, who hadn't moved at all. He was sitting on his haunches at the foot of her bed, staring at the two of them. Eric began sucking on one breast while giving the other attention with his hand, and Sookie hummed in pleasure while biting on her lower lip. Godric raised his brows in question, and Sookie nodded.

Godric moved, slowly, back up her legs, pushing them to the side with his own until his knees were between her calves with some space to spare. He brushed his fingers against her knee, running them up towards her thigh. He leaned forward, pulling her knee up off the mattress, keeping eye contact with her as he pressed his lips to the side of it. Eric's head lifted a bit to look at her.

Sookie licked her lips, watching Godric's advances, a low throbbing beginning at her core, her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't know what was coming, or what the consequences of this would be, but the way the two of them were looking at her, she wasn't sure she cared anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>This ends part one of this two-parter!<strong>

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Part two will be posted very soon.**

**Stay tuned!**

**-Reiney**


	2. Everybody's Looking For Something

**Okay guys, here's part two! Sorry for the crazy long wait. I hope the contents of this chapter make up for it. ;)**

**I got such an amazing response from part one, and I really wanted to thank all of you! Thank you to the 1000+ viewers to this single chapter, and thank you so much to the reviewers! A special thank you to bwtawny for the messages and the encouragement. =)**

**Okay, on with the story!**

**WARNING: Serious, DETAILED SMUT ahead. Proceed at your own risk! Side effects may include: flushed skin, rise in body heat, rise in blood pressure, daydreams/fantasies/dreams very sexual in nature, hallucinations of sexy vampires, and fainting.**

* * *

><p>Sookie wasn't sure she had ever been given this much attention. Two incredibly hot men both working to bring her to her peak… well… that could be any girl's wet dream. She would never have thought it would happen to someone like her.<p>

She sucked in air through her teeth as Godric's lips moved from her knee to her thigh, his other hand lifting her right leg off of the bed to mirror her left leg. She was so focused on Godric that she almost forgot about Eric. That is, she almost forgot about him until she felt a delicious pinch to her right nipple. Sookie arched up to his hand just as Godric reached her center.

Sookie closed her eyes as Godric pressed his lips just above her womanhood. Then his tongue slowly began to circle her clit – never touching it. His fingers danced along her thigh, every now and then lightly touching her outer lips, making her body shiver in anticipation. Godric kept teasing her, never touching her where she wanted to be touched – where she _needed_ to be touched. His tongue kept making those tantalizing circles around her nub of pleasure, his fingers going close to her opening but never touching it.

Eric's tongue and fingers kept shooting tingles and sparks through her body, her nether regions becoming all the more warm, wet, and sensitive. But Godric still hadn't touched her where he needed to. "Godric," Sookie breathed, opening her eyes, pulling at her restraints to try and lift herself up a little more. "Please…"

He lifted his head, his fingers going back and forth from one labia majora to the other, caressing them lightly. "Please?" He repeated, licking his lower lip.

"Please stop teasing me," Sookie begged, moving her hips, trying to get his fingers to connect with something vital.

"What would you like me to do?" He asked, his free hand pinning her lower half down to the bed by pressing down into her lower stomach.

Sookie's breath hitched as Eric bit down slightly on her breast, her words suddenly escaping her.

"Where would you like my hands?" Godric ran his hands along her hips, one hand reaching behind to squeeze her haunches. "My fingers?" His hands moved to the inside of her thighs, his fingers dipping between her lips, lightly caressing the pink, wet skin inside. He tilted his head downwards, looking up at her as he neared her center once more. "My tongue?" He dipped his head even further, his tongue dragging along her slit to, finally, brush against her clit.

Sookie's body jolted at the contact, and a groan escaped her lips. "There!" she choked out. "There, please!"

Godric smiled, happy to oblige. He closed his mouth over her, sweeping his tongue over her clit in varying patterns and directions, changing pressure and speed. While his mouth was occupied with her upper nub of nerves, one of his fingers slipped inside of her.

Sookie's inner muscles clenched around his finger, a sudden reaction to the intrusion, and Sookie's hands clutched at her bonds to keep her arms from jerking. His finger pushed downwards and then started moving back and forth, working ligaments that she didn't know existed. Sookie felt her body responding – her opening was lengthening, preparing for what was to come.

Then Godric pulled the finger back, twisted, and slipped a second finger in along with the first. The pads of his fingers just barely brushed against her G-spot, and Sookie's body shook at the contact, a strangled moan erupting from her throat. He lightly brushed against it again, and Sookie's head fell back against her pillow. Her breathing grew heavier and faster. Small beads of moisture were trickling from her forehead down to the valley between her breasts. It was like a sauna in her room.

Godric took both fingers and pressed against the sides of her G-Spot, slowly moving his fingers in scissor motions while starting up the circles again with his tongue.

Eric moved to suck on that bundle of nerves between her neck and her shoulders, his hands still kneading, rubbing, and squeezing... Sookie could feel her cheeks and her breasts flush. Her whole body was feverish. She could feel the pressure in her lower half building and building, every sensation from Eric flowing down like hot syrup to meet Godric's attentions right between her legs.

Godric's attentions slowed for a few moments, and then they stopped altogether. Sookie waited for him to start up again, and when he didn't, Sookie lifted her head from her pillow. Godric was pushing himself back slightly, kneeling on the bed, glancing over at Eric, who was no longer touching her either. Were they going to trade places?

Godric held up his fingers, Sookie's juices glistening in the moonlight.

"Come here, Eric," Godric beckoned to his child, sliding his gaze to Sookie's.

Eric pushed himself away from Sookie, crawling near the end of the bed to his maker. "Taste her," Godric said, holding his fingers towards his childe.

Eric glanced over at Sookie, and then grasped Godric's wrist in his hand. Eric pulled Godric's arm to him and ran his tongue along the offered fingers.

After his first taste, he took Godric's fingers into his mouth, sucking Sookie's juices from them. "How does she taste?" A low hummm of approval reached Sookie's ears, and she found herself blushing.

Godric smiled, holding Sookie's gaze. "There's nothing that tastes as exquisite as a fairy."

Sookie probably should have been offended, at least a little, by that comment, but instead it only served to turn her on even further. Her body was aching, now that she was empty and left un-satisfied. She tried to rub her thighs together, to give herself some relief, but Godric was in the way. She had already begged Godric once before, he had to know that he couldn't just leave her like this.

Still keeping his eyes locked on hers, Godric leaned closer to Eric. "Look at her, my childe. Look how her eyes are raw with need, how her skin is flushed pink with fever… how her thighs quiver and shake, struggling to come together to grant her release…" Godric trailed his wet fingers along Eric's jaw, breaking eye contact with Sookie to gaze upon his childe.

Godric leaned closer to Eric, pressing his lips against Eric's jaw line. Sookie watched, entranced, as Godric's lips moved down Eric's neck, his fingers trailing to Eric's chest, leaving wet lines in their wake. Eric tilted his head back, his fangs slowly sliding down as Godric's fingers moved down Eric's body.

Sookie had never been one for voyeuristic tendencies, or for watching gay men get it on (porn or otherwise), because she liked to be able to fantasize with herself in the equation. But this was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. She was completely transfixed, her eyes moving from Godric's lips, to Eric's expressions, to Godric's fingers… Sookie swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, her arousal spiking by simply watching the two of them.

Godric reached Eric's belt-line, and pulled the leather strip from the belt loops, tossing it to the floor. The top button flipped open, the zipper was pulled down, and Sookie unconsciously ran her tongue over her lower lip as Eric's jeans were pulled down to reveal the muscular dip of his v-line, the top of his well-formed ass, the side of his thigh, and then…

Sookie's breath caught in her throat as his pants were pushed low enough to free his long, hard length from its confines. She'd thought she had seen the most beautiful man alive when she saw Bill in all his glory. She had been wrong. The pants were soon tossed aside, forgotten like the belt, leaving Eric naked as the day he was born. Sookie exhaled slowly, her eyes raking over his form, taking in all of him. God he was beautiful.

Godric's lips moved to Eric's collarbone, the top of his chest, and then upward. Godric paused less than an inch from Eric's lips. He and Eric turned their heads, the two of them turning to look at Sookie at the same moment Godric's fangs slid down to mirror Eric's.

Biting and sex, sex and biting, they were one and the same for vampires weren't they? Sookie hadn't minded before with Bill, but he always knew when to stop. What if they didn't stop? Before her mind could dwell on it for too long and start to make her back out of the whole thing, the two of them each took one of her legs in hand and pushed them further apart. "Don't be afraid, Sookie," Godric murmured, moving so that he was on all fours, his fingers kneading the skin of her calf. "We won't harm you."

Eric lifted one of her legs so that it was draped over his shoulder. He planted a soft kiss on the bend of her knee, making Sookie shiver. Godric planted her foot in the mattress, bending down to reach her opposite inner thigh. He ran his tongue along the sensitive skin between her groin and the start of her leg. And then she felt sharp stings in both of her thighs, inhaling sharply in pain, but as soon as she felt it the pain went away. So much warmth and blood had gathered between her legs from the two vampire's attentions, that they were actually relieving some of the pressure that had built up. Eric's free hand slid up her thigh and grasped her bottom, while Godric's free hand slid over her pelvis and over her stomach.

They were reining her back in, almost stealing for themselves what they had ignited in her. Just as she was starting to feel the smallest bit dizzy, she felt the two run their tongues along the bite marks, helping to close up punctured holes. A low pulse thrummed between her legs, reminding her that she hadn't yet reached the rapture she was so close to before. They weren't stopping were they?

Sookie pulled herself up a bit, some of her hair falling in her face. "Eric," she pleaded, begging him with her eyes as well as her voice, "I need you."

Eric and Godric exchanged knowing looks, and Godric moved to the side of the bed, leaving Sookie's core Eric's for the taking. "Aren't you…" Sookie questioned Godric, wondering why he wasn't going to be joining in somehow.

"This is for you, Sookie, and this is Eric's gift to give. I am content to watch."

Sookie nodded, her gaze moving back up to her blonde Viking. His hands were cool against the hot skin of her calves. He was kneeling there, between her toned legs, his length resting against his thigh. His body was still. Her body was thrumming in anticipation.

The pause, the hesitation, seemed to make everything go quiet. Even the cicadas outside hushed in wait. The roar of silence echoed in Sookie's ears, combining with the blood pumping through her and the heaviness of her breath. Time slowed, the world narrowed, until all that was left were Eric and she.

It seemed an eternity, the two of them just taking each other in. This wasn't going to be the fast paced, raw, hungry experience Sookie had imagined it would be. Looking into Eric's eyes, she knew it would be something much more meaningful than that. When the two of them came together, bathed in moonshine, it would be a memory Sookie would treasure for years to come. They weren't going to be having sex tonight. They were going to be making love.

When Eric finally moved, the shriek of the springs in the bed pierced through the silence. He crawled forward, his hands pulling his body up the mattress towards his golden goddess. Sookie's eyes followed him as he came closer, his muscles rippling under his pallid skin – he seemed every bit the predator he was, except for the expression on his face. While his body looked hard, tough, like the Eric she used to know, his face was soft. He looked at her with such longing, such desire, such care… it was something Sookie had never seen before. Not even with Bill.

He was right over her now. He completely filled every one of her senses, leaving him the only thing that mattered. Eric leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. She could taste herself on his lips. It was a musky, sweet, and slightly earthy taste that made her shiver. She pulled her feet up next to Eric's knees, widening the space between her legs.

Eric ran one of his hands up her arm, over her shoulder, behind her neck, to thread his fingers through her hair. He pulled back from her lips, looking down into her eyes. "I want to thank you, Sookie," he murmured in that deep voice of his, "for everything. You have been so good to me. You have given me a home when I had none. You have shown me kindness when I had never shown you any. Let me thank you, in one of the only ways I can. Let me love you."

At his last words, he pushed himself into her heat, filling her completely. Sookie gasped, clenching her restraints, pressing her knees into his hips. He stayed there for a few moments, just gazing down at her, his thumb brushing against the skin behind her ear. Sookie's lower muscles relaxed a bit, and Eric pulled back, pushing in again, his pelvis dragging against her clit. Sookie groaned, closing her eyes, feeling all the blood begin to rush back between her thighs. He felt so good.

He started up a slow rhythm – an unbearably slow rhythm.

"You are so hot, Sookie…" Eric groaned. Sookie knew he wasn't talking about her appearance. Her body was on fire, and every slow thrust from him pushed her temperature higher. Her rise to orgasm began to build once more.

She had been denied release for so long, that she was desperate for it. But at the same time, she didn't want to rush this. For some reason, she had a feeling that this was a fleeting moment. If she could, Sookie would clutch Eric and hold onto him until they fell apart against each other. But with her hands tied, she'd settle with looking at him. …He was absolutely gorgeous.

The paleness of his skin, even more blue-tinted than usual in the moonlight, was a beautiful contrast to her tanned and golden summer skin. She could see how much power his body held, and yet he was holding back – being gentle with her. His expression was careful. It was obvious he was keeping himself in check. But his eyes… his eyes roved over her form, taking in all of her. It wasn't in a way that made Sookie feel like a piece of meat, or like he was using the visuals of her body to drive himself forward. He was looking at her to gauge her reactions. When she would gasp from something he did, he would get a small smile on his face, and she'd know he was storing that information for later.

Sookie groaned and clenched around him as he pushed in again, the slight change in angle causing him to hit against her G-spot. He clenched his teeth and inhaled a ragged breath, stopping for a moment before starting again, keeping the same, slow rhythm.

"Eric," Sookie waited until he looked up at her before continuing, "I'm not going to break." He paused, stilling his hips. "Don't hold back. I want this to be good for you too. If you keep worrying about being gentle, this won't feel as amazing as it can be. Let go, Eric." She gave him a coy smile before shifting her hips, raising them off the bed a bit to wrap her legs tightly around his hips, causing him to push deeper inside of her.

Eric closed his eyes, his head dropping against his chest, a groan escaping his lips. "God, Sookie… You feel so good." He opened his eyes to look at her, "But I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Just let go." There was a moment of silence, and then Eric nodded. He put one hand on the small of her back, holding her up off of the bed. The other hand grasped the bed sheets, and then he started up again.

This time, when he pulled out, he was back in immediately. His pace sped up, the new angle and deeper penetration giving Sookie constant G-spot stimulation. Pressure was building. The speed was incredible and intense, but it wasn't painful. It made it seem like she was never empty.

She looked up at him, his strong body holding her up off the bed, his brow slightly beaded with sweat, his lips parted as he panted with his pace. His muscles were taught, his abs tight and clenched. He looked like a God. He caught her looking at him, and he smiled down at her. There was so much trust and happiness in that smile… it was like she was giving him something priceless, something wonderful. She had never seen someone look at her that way.

He lifted his hand off of the bed, shifted his stance, and kept his gaze on her as he pressed his thumb against her clit. Sookie's head fell back against the pillows and an uncontrollable moan tore from her throat. "Eric!" She cried out, tightening her legs around him, all of the stimulation making her almost dizzy. He worked her clit with his fingers, going in circles, as he kept thrusting at his new, in-human speed. As slow as her pleasure started, it was now launching like a rocket.

She was climbing to her orgasm at record speeds, and she knew it wouldn't be long at all before she climaxed. "Eric, I'm about to-" she choked out, her last words cutting off as he slammed into her and started pulling her hips into him to grind against him as well. With that, her back arched, and the pressure burst. Her toes curled against his back, and her orgasm ran through her body in waves.

Suddenly she had no control of anything. Sight, hearing, and thoughts were suddenly gone. Her hands clenched, she pulled tightly at her restraints, and her head fell back. Everything tingled and her orgasm pulsed through her with incredible strength. Nonsensical words tumbled from her lips, intermingled with moans and cries as her orgasm crashed through her body. She was clenched so tight around Eric, and through it all he kept pushing in and out of her until, as other senses started coming back to her, she felt his hand leave her clit and grasp her hips. He gripped her hard, his head throwing back as suddenly she felt him start to climax inside of her. He cried out her name, his expression euphoric, as he hit his orgasm. And then-

Sookie's eyelids flew open and she shot up from her pillow. Her eyes tore across the room. But there was no Eric. No Godric. Her room was empty and silent, save for the cicadas outside. She was alone.

She flexed her fingers, finding no ropes or ties of any kind. Her body was covered in sweat, and she felt the remnants of an amazing dream leaving her. She glanced down at one of her hands, which was resting between her legs. She pulled it out, her fingers covered in the evidence of her apparent orgasm. "What on earth…" she murmured, looking up and jumping with a surprised gasp as she saw Eric suddenly in the doorway.

She quickly wiped her hand on her bed sheets and she stared at him across the room. "Eric, is everything okay?" she asked, unable to keep the raspy, I-just-had-a-great-time out of breath sound from her voice. She cleared her throat, her cheeks coloring a bit in embarrassment.

He gazed down at her with a look she had never seen on his face. That wasn't the look of a friend, or a man in lust… That was the look of a man who knew exactly what you looked like naked, knew every curve of your body, and knew exactly what buttons to press. But… how was that possible?

He gave Sookie a small smile. "I had a dream…"

* * *

><p><strong>So… yeah. There's the second chapter! The reason it took me so long to put out, among real life nonsense and things, was because I wasn't sure how I wanted to take it. There were so many options!<strong>

**But this is what I ended up deciding on. Sorry to those of you that were really hoping for a shmexy threesome… I struggled with whether or not to do that, and I felt like a threesome would be more in tune with regular Eric's character, rather than amnesia-fied, nice and adorable Eric. But for you Godric fans, I hope the first half at least was to your liking! ^^**

**I hope you guys like the way I chose to do it! If not, tell me what you did like about it and what you would like to add or change, and who knows, maybe I'll write some other, alternate endings to this!**

**Review if you liked it, review if you have a different ending in mind, and just let me know what you think! As this is my first True Blood fanfic, and first, purely smut fanfic, I'd really like to know!**

**Much love to all of you gorgeous people, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Reiney**


End file.
